Los azares de la vida y mi extraño destino
by Casandra-Siel-Baster
Summary: en este fic podran encontrar las sgtes. series: Naruto,DN Angel,Myself yourself,Lucky star,Pandora hearts, Sait Seiya,Full metal panic,Code geass,Ouran Hight Host Club,Inuyasha,The prince of tennis,Pokemon,One piece,Shakugan no shana,Evangelion...etc...
1. a falta de  ideas no tiene titulo

Primer capítulo: (A falta de ideas, no tiene título)

Kagami: Etto, habla tú.

Fcass: ¿Por qué siempre yo?

Kagami: Eh, porque tú tuviste la idea de que hiciéramos un fic juntas.

Fcass: Pero tu aceptaste.

Kagami: Sólo habla tú, sino quieres que te lance un conjuro y termines muerta en el piso.

Fcass: OK brujilda, como verán es una bruja y muy mala.

Kagami: (Con cara maligna) Muajajaja.

Fcass: Bueno, empecemos. Me presento, soy una de las autoras, al igual que la bruja, y ¡Odio los bichos!

Kagami: Tengo un nombre ¿Sabes? y es Kagami. Además, no sólo odias a los bichos, sobre todo odias a las polillas (saca una polilla de un frasco) y aquí tengo una.

Fcass: ¡Aléjala! ¡Aléjala!

Gabriel: Ángel personal de Fcass, reportándose. Aquí está el plan b.

Kagami: ¿Cuál es el plan b? (Guardando la polilla y comentando "Esta polilla será muy útil para el veneno que me encargaron en….")

Fcass: En realidad, era el plan c.

Kagami: Y ¿Cuál era el plan b?

Fcass: No existe.

Kagami: Y ¿El plan a?

Fcass: Asesinar a "Nas Gabriela", pero dejémoslo para la otra semana ^.^

Gabriel: Mi nombre es san Gabriel, por si no te acordabas.

Fcass: ¿De verdad? No lo recordaba.

(Gabriel prefiere no decir nada)

Fcass: Aparte que no tienes nada de santo, ¡PERVERTIDO!

(Mientras tanto, Kagami toma algo mientras mira desde su silla con interés)

Gabriel: Tú crees que eres que eres muy santa…========== (Censurado por Kagami) =============…

Fcass: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ángel de…. =========== (Nueva censura por Kagami, que está tomando en cuenta enmudecerlos para siempre) ===============.

Gabriel:=======================(Censura) ======$%··&·%·%$%&·""&$%/$&/$... (Hace aspavientos, pero no puede hablar)

Kagami: Ooooooh. Mi hechizo funciono ^.^

Fcass: Creo que después de este fic lo asesinare, Muajajaja.

Kagami: ¿No prefieres, que te pase un veneno? Están muy de moda los envenenamientos esta temporada. Parecería un accidente, aun así lo amo ^.^

Fcass: ¿Lo amas? A ese PERVERVERTIDO, INSECTO, POLILLA, QUE RONCA POR LAS NOCHES Y…

Kagami: Si ^.^ (Letrero gigante)

Gabriel: (Recupero la voz de forma misteriosa) ¿Qué me aman? ¿Es una broma? ¿Estoy sordo? ¿Enloquecieron? Impostoras ¿Qué hicieron con las verdaderas K. y F? (Abreviación)

Kagami: Vaya agradecimiento, y yo que por una vez me fije en que eras lindo. Si eres así, ya no te quiero ver másL.

Fcass: Aparte de PERVERTIDO, INCECTO, POLILLA, QUE RONCA POR LAS NOCHES, ERES; UN DESCONSIDERADO, PERVERTIDO, INCECTO, POLILLA, QUE RONCA POR LAS NOCHES.

Gabriel: Si yo soy un pervertido, tu eres una ====== (Censura) =================…

Kagami: OOOOh, gran respuesta para mi, gracias (Enfadada) Conviértete un hurón parlante, (lanza un conjuro) Muajajaja.

Fcass: Bueno, continuemos con el plan c. (Saca una gran jaula) Tu regalo, Kagami ¡Feliz cumple!

Kagami: Gracias (Saca la funda de la jaula) GUAAAAAAAAAA! Un demonio, GENIAL y es lindo *O* * ¬* Genial, lo amo (Se lanza sobre el)

Fcass: Verdad que es lindo, yo lo compre cuando era un canario de pelo rojo. (Recuerda cuando lo atrapo a la fuerza)

Kagami: así que ¿Puedes cambiar de forma? ¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Cómo se llama tu transformación? ¿De dónde vienes?

Dark: si, cambio de forma. Me llamo Dark, mi transformación se llama Daisuke y es un niño tonto, iluso. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué fui maldecido con ese muchacho? odio DNAngel, el lugar de donde provengo (Deja de pensar y se da cuenta de lo que dijo)

Gabriel: (Aun transformado como Hurón) Ahora que todos están felices ¿Puedo volver a mi forma original?

Kagami: Acaso ¿No estás ya en ella? (tono de burla)

Fcass: No lo trates tan mal. (Gabriel pone cara de felicidad) Hay que conservarlo vivo hasta el verano, después de eso llegara su reemplazo.

Kagami: (No pesco a ninguno) *-* LOVEEEEEEE ^.^

Fcass: ¿Alguien, ha visto a Yumiko? (Mira para todos lados)

Kagami: LOVEEE3

Dark: Suena a gato, no me gustan los gatos.

Fcass: No te preocupes, Yumiko es una gata mezcla de Pokemon con Digimon.

Dark: Peor aun ¡Está especializada en la caza! Kagami voy a morir asesinado por un gato, no es cool.

Gabriel: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Bueno, no importa ¿Eres un (Le lanza una pokeball a la cara) Pokemon?

Dark: Soy un demonio, hurón ridículo (con furia) ¡Muere!(Lanza fuego)

Fcass: Llorando) Pobre Nas Gabriel (deja de fingir) ¿Dónde está el reemplazo de mi ángel?

Gabriel: ¡Tengo los bigotes chamuscados! (Sigue siendo un Hurón) Malditas.

Kagami: ¡¿TU-ME-ESTAS-MALDICIENDO-A-MI-UNA-BRUJA? ¡MUERE!(Lanza 3 conjuros seguidos) Fcass, lamento no haber esperado al verano.

Fcass: No importa. (Saca un teléfono) Espera un momento, que acabo de llamar al cielo

Cielo: ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Nas Gabriel? (con fingido interés)

Fcass: Acaba de morir.

Cielo: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!(Hace fiesta con los Ángeles cercanos, todos son muy felices)

Fcass: ¿Me mandarían a el Grandioso San Gabriel?

Cielo: Es que lo necesitamos acá arriba, reviviremos a Nas Gabriel para que sea tu ángel por siempre y nunca vuelva aquí (Desesperado)

Fcass: ¡No! Tráiganme al ángel Bastean.

Cielo: Por tu culpa el ángel tiene un trauma a las escobas, aparte tu mejor amiga es una bruja y vuela en escobas (Corta el teléfono)

Kagami: Yo te dije que lo envenenaras, te ofrecí objetos malditos a buen precio, pero no, tú tenias que echarlo a escobazos. (Recuerda lo ocurrido) Pobre ángel Bastean.

Gabriel: Sigo vivo, soy inmortal y el cielo me volvió a mi forma original.

Dark: Ooooooh aquí esta lo que ellas harán, lo leeré a ver si puedo ser más útil que el ángel-hurón.

Todos: Empecemos con las entrevistas para protagonista.

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores asi como las canciones y peliculas pertenesen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematograficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras pags uso otro nombre asi que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Francisca-sonicvsshadow


	2. 4 entrevistas con muy mala suerte

Segundo capitulo: 4 entrevistas con muy mala suerte.

Entrevista1: Fcass entrevista a Hidan de Naruto.

Fcass: ¡Hola!

Hidan: Hola.

Fcass: ¿Por qué llevas un colgante?

Hidan: Es el símbolo de mi dios Jashin y representa que no soy un pecador (te fulmina con la mirada) sus principios son la masacre total.

Fcass: a mi también me gusta el té de jazmín, pero no sabia que tenia un símbolo y que podía matar, yo que lo veía como un inocente té (saca una tasa de té de Jasmin) ¿quieres té? Junto con comida vegetariana?

Hidan: (con un tic en el ojo) Hereje! Como te atreves a decir que Jashin-sama es un te? Además yo odio la comida vegetariana! ¡TE MATARE Y BEVERE TU SANGRE! ¡TE MALDECIRE!

Fcass: no te preocupes ya me maldijeron con mi ángel de la guarda (mira a Gabriel) y además…

Gabriel: T.T

Fcass: no soy un árbol Perenne! No tengo hojas! (Pone ojos brillantes) nas Gabriel has algo o te asesino.

Gabriel: ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer? (piensa un momento) aparte soy inmortal no puedo morir.

Fcass: dor…

Hidan: Inmortal dijiste? Yo también (empiezan a festejar juntos)

Fcass: (indignada) dos Gabrieles? No! (Se desmaya)

Fin de la entrevista, Hidan y Gabriel se van festejando (Fcass: (sarcástica) que buen ángel tengo)

Entrevista 2: Kagami entrevista a Sana Hidaka de Myself Yourself.

Kagami: Aquí estamos en la segunda entrevista, Hola Sana-Kun

Dime que te motivo a volver por aquí?

Sana: es la primera vez que vengo

Kagami: No seas tonto ayer hice venir aquí a tu mente de modo que en cierta forma vuelve aquí ¿Qué dices a eso?

Sana: que me tengo que ir recuerdo que (inventa un excusa muy patética) debo mandarle una carta a mi madre

Kagami: (hasta ahora a estado jugando con un cuchillo) Oooooo me corte mira me esta saliendo sangre ¿es cierto que tu le tienes miedo?

Sana: (respira un poco) (se desmaya)

Kagami: Etto… Sana-Kun?

Sana: (inconciente)

Entrevista 3: Gabriel entrevista a Konata de Lucky Star.

Gabriel: hola!

Konata: Hola, tenemos que apurarnos o no llegare a tiempo mi trabajo

Gabriel: no eres muy joven para trabajar y tener el pelo azul?

Konata: Tengo casi 19 por otro lado mi pelo es azul de forma natural

Gabriel: que bueno y yo soy un ángel de la guarda

Konata: A ya se eres un ángel que lucha contra demonios y estas aquí cumpliendo una misión para pasar de nivel y poder cambiar tu arma ¡

Gabriel: (le pone la mano en la frente) parece que no tienes fiebre, ¿quieres que te lleve volando hasta el hospital? Los Ángeles de la guarda no peleamos contra nadie

Fcass: significa que si me estuvieran matando tu no interbrendias? (se pone a llorar) entonces para que rayos tengo un ángel de la guarda?

Gabriel: etto, es un caso especial y…

Fcass: desde hoy día dormirás en el piso bajo la lluvia y Yumiko tomara tu lugar y comerás comida de gato

(Entretanto Konata ve la hora y se va diciendo: ah el jefe me va a echar bronca otra ves .)

Fcass: (se va corriendo) te odio!

Gabriel: nunca, jamás en la vida volveré a ser una entrevista

Entrevista 4: Dark entrevista a Gilvert Nightray de Pandora Hearts.

Dark: Hola

Gilvert: hola

Dark: Preséntate a nuestro publico

Gilvert: he bueno he tratado de dejar de fumar por 8 años

Dark: Prosigue dinos tus aficiones sueños ya sabes

Gilvert: he mis sueños (piensa una excusa) Xerxes está solo con los pastelillos tengo que detenerlo antes que le de diabetes!

Dark: Déjalo por unos cuantos pasteles no le va a dar diabetes además tu no has terminado aquí (mirada de "o terminas o mueres")

Gilvert: he bueno que, que decías?

Dark: decía que fueras amable y compartieras un detallado relato sobre ti donde estuvieran presentes tus cualidades, defectos, esperanzas, sueños etc... O murieras

Gilvert: he yo formo parte de la familia Nightray y… (Trata de huir)

Dark: (lanza un conjuro, sellándolo en la pared) termina tienes todo el tiempo del mundo podemos estar aquí por meses.

Fcass: Yumiko vuelve aquí (entran de la nada)

Gilvert: un gato saquenlo saquenlooooooooooooooooo

Dark: Supongo que por esto podemos deducir miedo a los gatos ku-ku-ku *¬*

(Mirada maligna)

Fcass: Dark, puedes cuidar por el resto de las entrevistas a Yumiko?

Dark: Siiiiiiiii, no te preocupes ku-ku-ku (mirada maligna a Gilvert)

Fcass: yo ya me voy me tengo que conseguir unas cadenas, adiós y cuiden A Yumiko

Y Gilvert desaparecio misteriosamente, por lo que no podemos seguir con la entrevista

Fin de las entrevistas para protagonistas

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores asi como las canciones y peliculas pertenesen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematograficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras pags uso otro nombre asi que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Francisca-sonicvsshadow


	3. un lio sin pies, ni cabeza

Inicio de entrevistas para personajes secundarios:

Tercer capitulo: un lió sin pies, ni cabeza.

Entrevista 1: Kagami entrevista a 3 caballeros del zodiaco.

Kagami: Hola les presento a los caballeros de Pegaso (Seiya), Andrómeda (Shun) y Cisne (Hyoga).

Seiya: hola.

Kagami: Shun, eres muy lindo no saldrías conmigo? *¬*

Shun: (se sonroja) he yo…

(Seiya y Hyoga se le abalanzan)

Seiya: nos disculpas un momento, tenemos que hablar (salen corriendo)

Seiya: increíble, que con tu cara afeminada consiguieras una cita!

Shun: eh...

Hyoga: yo soy mejor, soy más hermoso, soy rubio de ojos azules.

Shun: Oye…

Seiya: ahora que lo pienso los dos tienen caras afeminadas!

Shun: cállense! Déjenme en paz!

Hyoga: que soy afeminado! que te pasa!

Seiya: solo digo la verdad.

Hyoga: por lo menos soy mas lindo que tu.

Seiya: Atena no piensa eso!

Shun: (la media voz de la razón) la verdad es que… cállense y déjenme hablar…

(Seiya y Hyoga comienzan a lanzarse cosas)

Shun: paren por favor. No se comporten como niños, aunque lo sean.

Seiya: (agarra a Shun por el brazo y se lo lanza a Hyoga) TOMA ESTO.

Shun: (en el aire después de ser lanzado varias veces) YA paren (usa las cadenas y les atrapa los brazos al cabo de un rato los suelta) les pido por favor que paren y me escuchen yooo (se corta)….yooo….etto.

Hyoga: vaya discurso, vas a decir algo o te quedaras allí balbuceando?

Shun: yo…esa chica… (Se sonroja) cállense! (Se va corriendo a donde Kagami)

Seiya: pero podrías soltarnos primero? (Las cadenas los apreta mas fuerte

Hyoga: gran idea Pegaso.

Seiya: cállate cara de niña (las cadenas los apretan aun mas fuerte) Shun no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al cisne afeminado (las cadenas ya no los dejan respirar)

(Shun los suelta y llega donde Kagami que tiene un poco cara de Tut-Tut-Tut [ósea no entender] )

Hyoga: (recuperando el aliento) A inútil Seiya dejaste que se fuera solo ¡ yo quería saber que pasaba!

Seiya: …

Kagami: Aaaa hola ya "hablaron".

Shun: Si la respuesta es si.

Kagami: a vale entonces seguimos con la entrevista?

Shun: pero…(se sonroja) cuando salimos

Kagami: (alegre de pronto) O vamos a salir? entonces ese si era de eso? Salgamos después de la entrevista ^.^

Shun: Bien (sonrojado)

(Shun vuelve con los otros que aun se recuperan)

Hyoga: (se para sobre una mesa y toma un megáfono) Shun la invitaste a Salir?

Shun: yo he…

Seiya: (le lansa un puñetazo a Hyoga) idiota! Me pisaste la mano!

Hyoga: (le tira el megáfono, en la cara a Seiya) como me llamaste? ( lo mira con odio Aun parado sobre la mesa)

Seiya: idiota, afeminado, que su armadura es del lago de los cisnes

(Seiya y Hyoga, se ponen a pelear otra vez**)**

Kagami: Un.n , ellos siempre son así de impulsivos?

Shun: eh si … teee… molesta?

Kagami: no es por ellos es que…

(en ese preciso instante se asoman Dark, Fcass y Gabriel )

Dark, Fcass y Gabriel: Una cita ?

Shun: (se pone rojo)

(Seiya y Hyoga no han notado nada pues siguen peleando)

Dark: (se acerca a Shun y lo mira detenidamente) mmm... (mirada de odio) y…tu …vas…a salir con Kagami?

Shun: yo… he (se pone toda había mas rojo)

Fcass: (lanza a Dark, que cae justo entre Seiya y Hyoga) Kagami! No me vas a creer Gabriel me invito a comer y… (Se da cuenta de que esta parada sobre Shun) lo siento mucho (ve que esta colorado) parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo (toma a Gabriel, por un ala y se para enfrente de Seiya y Hyoga)

Shun: gracias… pero no…te pares enfrente… de esos dos

Fcass: Seiyaaaaaaa, hyogaaaaa(saca un trofeo de su bolso)

(Los 2 caballeros voltean)

Fcass: (se da cuenta que los 2 caballeros estaban peleando) mírense, peleando y yo que les iba a entregar el premio Nóbel de la paz (tira el trofeo al suelo y se va junto con Gabriel)

Dark: ay (el trofeo le cae en la cabeza) aya ya ay ( intenta levantarse, pero Seiya y Hyoga le caen encima)

(Hyoga y Seiya pelean con tal fuerza que se diria que van a destruirse eso evita que oigan los gritos de Dark que finalmente se une a la batalla)

Dark: Malditos pisotearon mi hermoso rostro! Los matare!

Hyoga: Como te atreves a llamarme idiota caballo con alas!

Seiya: Que te pasa Bailarina te perdiste de tu acto del "lago de los cisnes"?

Shun: Por que nunca logro separarlos…es algo ridículo…(mira a Kagami pero ella a desaparecido).

Kagami: (Jalando de Dark) Dark sal de esa pelea ahora

Dark: (soltándose de la mano de Kagami) No! LOS castigare!

Shun: (Ve a Kagami volver y piensa "que guapa se ve" inmediatamente se sonroja) Hola …(turbado, ¿estoy bien?)

Kagami: ¿te encuentras bien?

Shun: si, pero (Dark seguido de Seiya y Hyoga le caen encima, dejándolo inconciente)

Hyoga: Pegaso, ves que no puedes ganar, eres muy devil (le hace una llava en el cuello)

Seiya: eso crees? Bailarina (toma a Hyoga de una pierna y lo arroja por una ventana) (que conste la entrevista era en el piso 21 de un edificio)

Seiya: por fin me deshice de el

(Misteriosamente una cadena lo tenia unido a Hyoga y a Dark) (Seiya, Hyoga y Dark, se caen del piso 21)

Kagami: Corre a la ventana y ve a los chicos cayendo) Dark no seas tonto usa tus alas o moriréis los3!(vuelve donde Shun) estará bien? (preocupada)

Shun: (despertando) auch(ve a Kagami que lo mira preocupada de rodillas a su lado) ah…yo…etto…yo…lo siento…(completamente sonrojado)eeeeeeeeeh…

Kagami: o genial estas bien(lo besa en la mejilla) pensé que te había pasado al grave

Shun:(Casi se desmaya de nuevo) n...No…e… era…nada…e …es…estoy…bien… ajajjaajajajajaja (nervioso)

Kagami: o bien ya que ellos han caído (supongo que Dark los salvara) supongo que esta entrevista se de por terminada, así que …que tal si cumplimos con nuestra cita? vamos

Shun: Siiii( feliz).

(Dark aparece por la ventana junto con Hyoga y Seiya)

Hyoga: AAAAAA ya se fueron! Como voy a saber que pasa TT.T

Dark: o rayos, no pueden haberse ido!o esperen los siento cerca , como que oigo su vos , Ho... espera es su vos quien vota a favor de espiarlos

Seiya y Hyoga: (por una ves de acuerdo) YOOOO

Y así termina esta entrevista vaya lío romántico

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores asi como las canciones y peliculas pertenesen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematograficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras pags uso otro nombre asi que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Francisca-sonicvsshadow


	4. cap 4

Cuarto capitulo: Porque nunca tienes que entrevistar a un militar, un dictador y un cool mode.

Entrevista 2: Fcass entrevista a Sagara Souske

Fcass: hola! bienvenidos a la 2 entrevista!

Souske: Afirmativo aquí el capitán Sagara Souske reportándose

Fcass: me ves cara de militar? (lo mira con odio)

Souske: Negativo usted es un civil

Fcass: civil? hace años que no voy al registro civil (se pone a pensar) mi carnet venció hace como 2 años ¿me lo podrías renovar?.

Souske: (aun en posición de saludo) Negativo la operación no incluye invasión de tareas civiles

Fcass: lo único que sabes decir es "negativo"?

Souske: Negativo. Manejo el japonés, el ingles y el Frances a fin de poder comunicarme con el enemigo

Fcass: lo ves solo dices negativo, aparte yo no comencé la pelea, no quiero ser tu enemigo (empieza a llorar)

Souske: Los civiles no son enemigos, de todas formas esto o es un campo de batalla la paz entre nosotros reina en lo que llamáis pelea

Fcass: ya te dije que no he ido al registro civil en años y mi carnet se venció (empieza a llorar mas fuerte)

Souske: El tiempo de la misión ha terminado anuncio mi retirada

Fcass: Gabriel haz algo o te asesino!

Fin de la entrevista

Entrevista 3: Dark entrevista a Lelouch vi Britania

Dark: Bien Hola aquí estamos para entrevistar al poderoso poseedor del Geass, como estas Lelouch

(Fingido interés)

Lelouch: quieres la verdad o la mentira ( lo mira con odio)

Lelouch: si no tienes nada mas que decir me retiro (se aleja en dirección a la salida)

Dark: vaya genio bien no entrevistare a quien no quiere ser entrevistado pero aun así proceder tan cortante es entupido

Lelouch: si te crees tal bueno te desafío a un partido de ajedrez todavía tengo 5 minutos

Dark: supongo que eso no es el fin de tu enojo así que no mejor diré adiós, Bye lelouch

Fin de la entrevista por le retirada de los lados

Entrevista 4: Gabriel entrevista a Kyoya-sempai

Gabriel: hola (muy deprimido)

Kyouya: Buenas tardes

Gabriel: es cierto que a ti y a tus amigos son expertos en hacer felices a las chicas?

Kyouya: desde luego nuestro club de Host en la academia Ouran siempre esta abierta a las chicas que necesitan una sonrisa

Gabriel: podrías enseñarme a como a serlas felices?

Kyouya: OH claro solo debes ir al Host club y pagar una pequeña tarifa por clase de paso podrías comprar la belleza de nuestros miembros que a quedado plasmada en estos álbumes y claro la película (Kyoya saca cuentas y anota en su carpeta) pasando por la investigación de a tipo de Host perteneces y que esto no sirve para una sola chica , el vestuario si me parece que si desea que luego le presente a los otros miembros (sonrisa amable pero fingida)

Gabriel: (con los ojos brillantes) claro preséntame a tus amigos!

Kyouya: de momento te los nombrare junto con el tipo de Host que son:

-Tipo tierno= Honey-sempai

-Tipo salvaje=Mori-sempai

-Tipo diablillo=Hikaru y Kaoru (gemelos)

-Tipo Príncipe= Tamaki-sempai (Alias "The King" y el presidente del club)

-Tipo natural=Haruhi

-Tipo cool=Kyouya-sempai (yo, el vise-presidente y tesorero)

Gabriel: (saca sus alas de ángel) donde queda la academia Ouran? (Empieza a volar)

Kyouya: lejos de aquí si lo prefieres puedes venir conmigo en mi limusina personal mi chofer aguarda fuera

Gabriel: limosina que eso? (pobre Gabriel su mente sigue en siglo XIX) no veo limones por aquí

Kyouya: vamos fuera y te lo mostrare claro que las clases empezaran ahora y quizás tengamos que interrumpir las actividades del club de modo que la tarifa subirá un poco

(sonrisa muy Feliz)

Gabriel: de cuanto estamos dinero estamos hablando? (vuelve a guardar sus alas) y como vamos a viajar en un limón?

Kyouya: Ooo no es mucho dinero sobre todo si tomas en cuenta los maestros que tendrás y que la ropa que usaras será exclusiva y que con algo le tendremos que pagar a tu asesor de imagen por otro lado una limusina no es un limón es un vehiculo de alta Categoría con mullidos asientos

Gabriel: eh si (ve la limosina) ah no vamos a viajar en esa cosa, quien estaría tan loco, para subirse a un dragón ( se aferra a un poste) nos va comer (empieza a gritar)

Kyouya: no es un dragón (abre una puerta y muestra el interior a Gabriel) solo da esa impresión para destacar , aun así te doy la libertad de andar volando los 7 países que hay de aquí a la academia yo decía que fuéramos en mi limusina hasta mi mansión donde íbamos a tomar uno de mis aviones privados viajaríamos a la academia y en menos de una semana serias capas de complacer hasta a las chicas mas difíciles pero claro puedes negarte a todo eso y seguir siendo solo tu sin complacer a nadie.

Gabriel: me subo, pero prométeme que esa cosa no muerde ( se acerca temeroso)

Kyouya: prometido (casi se puede ver al $ en sus ojos que Gabriel no nota nada)

Gabriel: (se sube dentro de la limosina) no sabia que viajar en las entrañas de un dragón fuera tan cómodo!(ve los ojos de Kyoya) le pasan algo a tus ojos?

Kyouya: Ooo... (encuentra una salida a su problema) son unos lentes de contacto de ultima generación que estoy probando

Gabriel: (sin entender nada) si que bueno, se te ven bien (pobre iluso ángel)

Kagami: así termina nuestra entrevista, Fcass tienes algo que decir respecto a haberte quedado sin tu ángel?

Fcass: (cantando) fiesta en America! (Voltea) paso algo?

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores asi como las canciones y peliculas pertenesen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematograficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras pags uso otro nombre asi que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Francisca-sonicvsshadow


	5. Entre, caballeros, hechiceros e idiotas

**Capitulo 5: Entre, caballeros, hechiceros, demonios e idiotas**

Entrevista 4: Kagami entrevista a la madre de Sesshomaru

Kagami: (con cara de pena) Hola, aquí estamos en ¡La cuarta entrevista! (a la madre de Sesshomaru) ¿Cómo está, usted?

Madre de S.: Terrible, este lugar está lleno de humanos. Es tan repugnante.

Kagami: Si, yo también lo siento. Es horrible tener que limitar mis poderes, pero por lo menos algo lo recompensa. (Ojos soñadores y suspiro)

Madre de S: Este lugar, es tan, pero tan, (Aprieta, fuertemente, su medallón) repugnante. ¿Por qué, el padre de Sesshomaru, tuvo que tener un cachorro con una hembra humana?, eso es vulgar (Empieza a contar la historia de su desdicha) y mas encima... (Saca fuego por los ojos) Sesshomaru, salvo a una humana ¿Para qué sirven esas cosas?

Kagami: ¿Nunca ha pensado usted, un unirse a los sangre pura? Me parece, que están de acuerdo en muchas cosas (Sangre pura= Harry Potter)

Madre de S: Seria agradable, (Sus ojos, se vuelven fuego) pero más agradable seria matar a esa escoria, de hombres afeminados, ¡Que ensuciaron mi fino vestido!

Kagami: Hombres afeminados… (De pronto muy interesada) y ¿Cómo eran, físicamente, sus rostros?

Madre de S: Uno era rubio, como sacado del lago de los cisnes y el otro era de pelo castaño. Ambos humanos estaban amarrados por cadenas a un demonio, muy débil, que estaba todo golpeado. Y lo que paso fue algo como así:

(La madre de S. iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando de la pared salen dos tipos afeminados amarrados por cadenas a un débil demonio (los manda al infierno y sigue caminando como si nada)

Niño afeminado de pelo verde: Seiya, Hyoga ¿Dónde están?

Madre de S: ¿Te refieres, a los afeminados que corrían por ahí?

Niño afeminado de pelo verde: ¡Sí!

Madre de S: Están en el infierno.

Niño afeminado de pelo verde: ¿¡Cómo!

Madre de S: No es tan malo, se lo merecen por ensuciar mi vestido.

(De pronto, el medallón se rompe, liberando a los tipos afeminados)

Madre de S: ¿Cómo lograron escapar? (Se convierte en un perro gigante) No importa, ¡Los matare!

Niño afeminado de pelo verde: Paren… ¡Ahora!

(La madre de S. lanza a todos, los niños afeminados y al demonio, por la ventana y vuelve a su forma anterior)(Que conste, esta vez estaban en el piso 31)

Kagami: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Shuuun, (Corre a la ventana) Shuuuunnnn. (Nota que Dark la mira con cara de, ¿y yo?) etto… Daaark,

Shuuuun, Hyogaaa. Nooooooooo. (Cae al suelo y se pone a llorar) Esto es tan absurdo, Buaaaaaa

Madre de S: Si quieres, salvo al niño afeminado de pelo verde.

Kagami: Siiiiiiiiii.

Madre de S: ¿No vas llorar, porque sólo podrás salvar a uno? ¿No me suplicaras piedad?

Kagami: Eh…no, ¿por qué haría eso?

Madre de S: (Con un tic en el ojo) Son tus amigos ¿Los dejaras morir?

Kagami: Emmm… Nunca es seguro que mueran y realmente… Yo tenía que entrevistarlos y bien, sólo digamos, que nada salió bien ese día. (Kagami recuerda como fracaso en su trabajo) Por otro lado, Shun todavía me debe la cita que sacrifico por tratar de ayudarlos y con Dark allí, me preocupa más el. Además usted no me dará más posibilidades, hay que tomarlo con filosofía.

Madre de S: (Echándose al piso a llorar) ¿Por qué no te desesperas? Aaaah, sin duda los tiempos están cambiando y... (Se dirige hacia la ventana) Mejor te daré otra opción, puedes salvar a todos, menos a uno que tendrá que irse al infierno. (Ve por la ventana) Tendrás que decidir en menos de 20 segundos.

Seiya: (Abrazado con Hyoga, ambos gritando como niñas) Vieja loca tenga piedad de nosotros, ¡Le compraremos un nuevo vestido!

Mama de S: (Con un tic en el ojo) ¿Vieja loca? Caballo sin cerebro. Al que no escojan, será mi sirviente para la eternidad.

Kagami: Oooh... (Sorpresa) Que extraño, juraría que a la velocidad en que iban, en este momento deberían ir, por más o menos el infierno, aunque no es que me moleste. (Pensando) No sé me había ocurrido, pero con mi magia podría haberlos salvado yo.

Madre de S: (Suplicando) elije a los que vas a salvar, ¡Me hace falta un sirviente!

Kagami: Si los salvo a todos ¿usted se enfadaría?

Madre de S: (con un tic en ojo) ¡Siiiiiiiiii! (Se convierte en un perro demonio) ¡Decide rápido! (Escupe fuego mientras habla) que necesito un sirviente, el anterior murió hace ¡Medio millón de años!

Kagami: La verdad. (mira por la ventana)

Seiya, Hyoga y Dark: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Kagami: mmmmm. Y si yo, ¿le proporcionara un sirviente, por otro medio?

Madre de S: ¿Qué medio? (aun escupiendo fuego)

Kagami: Digamos, si yo convirtiera uno cuantos muebles en robots a los cuales usted pueda hacer sufrir y que duren más en resumidas cuentas magia.

Madre de S: Interesante, pero yo quería a uno de los caballeros del zodiaco. (Empieza a sollozar)

Kagami: Y ¿si tuvieran sus aspectos y más aun sus personalidades? (Pensando; ¿yo no era una bruja mala? O_O)

Madre de S: ¿de verdad, quieres quedarte con Seiya y Hyoga? Me conformare con esos 2, por favor, (Pone ojos brillantes) por favor ¿sí? por favor.

Kagami: Claro, todo sea por que estén bien, supongo (murmura unas palabras mágicas y 2 lámparas se transforman en copias de Hyoga y Seiya, sólo que con una marca en el brazo) listo, en cuanto ellos estén arriba, y me refiero a Hyoga, Seiya, Shun y Dark, usted será legitima dueña de sus copias.

Madre de S: Gracias, los salvare… ¡aunque hayan hablado mal de ti y de mi! (Se acerca a la ventana)

Kagami: Gracias, supongo.

(La madre de S. se lanza por la ventana, salvando a todos los que habían ensuciado su vestido)

Seiya: (Tratando de escapar) Mejor me voy.

Madre de S: ¡Págame mi vestido!

Hyoga: (Se ríe) jajaja ¡Que tonto eres Pegaso! Ni si quiera puedes pagar un vestido.

Madre de S: tu también ¡Págame mi vestido!

(Seiya y Hyoga, salen corriendo perseguidos por la madre de S. Y curiosamente Dark estaba encadenado a Hyoga, dejando a Kagami y Shun solos)

Kagami: Hola, lamento no haber pensado en esta solución antes =P Por cierto ¿Lo pasaron muy mal allá en el aire?

Shun: eh… No comimos chocolate y… yo… tú… ¿Dónde es la cita? (Se sonroja)

Kagami: (Entre divertida y extrañada) Etto, yo te preguntaba si lo pasaron mal mientras levitaban, pero supongo que no lo dije muy claro. De todas formas había pensado que podíamos ir al cine.

Shun: ¿El cine? Suena bien, pero ¿Dónde guardo la armadura? (Ya no puede estar más rojo)

Kagami: Eeeeeh (Pensando) ¿y si la llevas? Hay un hechizo, que hace que el interior de un objeto se agrande sin que se agrande su exterior. La podrías llevar en una mochila.

Shun: Eh si... ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Kagami: La que tú quieras (Ojos brillantes) ¿Cuál es tu estilo de películas favorita?

Shun: Yo no sé, siempre que íbamos al cine, Seiya y Hyoga, elegían la película, mejor elije tú.

Kagami: Etto, es que no se si te va a gustar (Pone cara de preocupación) ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?

Shun: ¿Terror? (Recuerda cuando, Seiya y Hyoga, lo obligaron a ver una) eh... si…

Kagami: Ooooh… (Cara de pena) tenía la esperanza de que no te gustaran, es que no son mis favoritas, pero si te gustan probablemente desees ver la última que salió "pesadilla en la calle -"

Shun: Pero si no quieres verla, vemos otra (Recuerda cuando, Seiya y Hyoga, lo obligaron a ver una maratón de películas de terror)

Kagami: ¿Seguro? y si vemos "Legión"

Shun: si, estará bien (Recuerda todas las noches que no pudo dormir, por ver esas películas de terror)

(Salen al cine, después del hechizo, etc.)

Fin entrevista 4.

Continuara...

* * *

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores así como las canciones y películas pertenecen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematográficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras págs. uso otro nombre así que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Casandra-Siel-Baster (Me cambie el seudónimo, antes me llamaba "Francisca-sonicvsshadow")

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Especial

Especial entre las entrevistas 4 y 5 "La cita"

(Shun y Kagami caminan por la calle, detrás de ellos, tras una esquina se asoman 4 sombras)

Seiya: (Volviéndose hacia Fcass, Hyoga y Dark) Silencio, no podemos dejar que nos vean, ni nos oigan.

Hyoga: Cállate tú primero, yo ya estaba callado. Ahora déjame ver.

Dark: (Con Fcass) Oigan, ¿No van a venir? pensé que querían saber que pasaba, pero si se quedan allí los vamos a perder de vista.

Fcass: ¿Para qué rayos vine aquí? Debería estar buscando a Gabriel (Empieza a llorar)

Seiya: Creí que lo odiabas.

Hyoga: Yo también creía que lo odiabas.

Fcass: Si lo odio, pero es que…

Dark: (la interrumpe) Miren, ¡Ahí están!

Hyoga: ¡Apúrense, que no nos vean!

Dark: Pero, si los adelantamos, dentro de nada pasaran delante de nosotros, ¿Cómo no nos van a ver?

Seiya: Rayos, el plan de seguimiento fallo, tendremos que usar el plan b.

Fcass: Un segundo, ¿Cuál es el plan b?

Hyoga: Disfrazarnos.

(Volviendo con Shun y Kagami)

Shun: (Mirándolos) Kagami etto, ¿No te parece, que ellos se parecen mucho a Hyoga, Seiya, Dark y Fcass, sólo que es como si llevaran bigotes falsos y un sombrero?

(Atrás, Hyoga, Seiya, Dark y Fcass, se agitan y corren de un lado a otro)

Kagami: ¿Are? Si puede ser. (Pensando) ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un atajo por el parque?

Fcass: ¡Esto no va a funcionar! ¿Acaso se cayeron de la cuna cuando chicos? (Trata de irse)

Dark: (Usando su encanto de Casanova) Señorita quédese a ayudarnos y le prometo que después… (Se da cuenta de que Fcass lo dejo hablando solo) pero ¿Cómo?

Hyoga: No importa, que se valla es sólo un estorbo.

Seiya: ¡Idiota! Ella era el estorbo que tenía las entradas para la película. (Empieza a pelear con Hyoga, otra vez)

Dark: Son sólo unas entradas, ¿Cuánto nos podrían costar?

Hyoga: Eso no es lo peor, ahora entraron al parque ¿Cómo, rayos, los vamos a encontrar?

Seiya: Sólo es el parque ¿Qué tan enredado podría ser?

Dark: Todo está bien, mientras no entren en el laberinto.

(Mientras tanto)

Shun: ¿Segura que esto es un atajo? yo diría que es un laberinto.

Kagami: No te preocupes, conozco este lugar.

(Entran al laberinto)

Shun: (Piensa: ah, estamos solos. Me pregunto si debería intentar algo) Etto… Kagami (Se acerca a ella)

Kagami: (Por dentro: ¡Sí! si-si ojalá pase algo) ¿Sí?

Shun: he… Yo… (No se le ocurría nada que decir) he… ¿Te-te gus-gusta el chocolate? (Piensa: Genial, tantos temas y tenía que hablarle sobre el chocolate)

Kagami: ¿Chocolate? (Decepcionada)

Fcass: (Aparece de uno de los pasadizos) ¿Gabriel, estas aquí? (Se da cuenta de la presencia de Kagami y Shun) ¿Han visto a Gabriel? Parece que se escapo y no llevaba collar, ¡Se va a perder! (Trata a Gabriel como si fuera un perro)

Shun: Eh ¿Gabriel? ¿El ángel?

Fcass: ¿Lo han visto? Llevo 2 noches sin dormir de tanto buscarlo y todavía no hay rastro de él (Pone ojos brillantes)

Shun: ¿Siempre es así tu amiga, Kagami? (Ve como empieza a llorar, abrasando un muñeco estilo chibi de Gabriel)

Kagami: Yo se que le paso a Gabriel, se fue con Kyoya-sempai para poder "hacer felices a las chicas" aprendiendo con el club de host. Pero creo que, a menos que tengas mucho dinero, no te conviene ir por que le va a salir mucho muy caro. (Luego, dirigiéndose a Shun) No, no siempre es así, sólo cuando pierde a su ángel.

Fcass: Gracias, algo haré. Supongo que siempre puedo cambiarlo por algo al club (Se va pensativa)

Shun: Ahhh…Etto (Piensa: ¿Ahora qué hago? eso no fue precisamente un halago y ¿Si se enfado? Quizás…yo debería…)

Kagami: (Se acerca más a Shun, que como está pensando no la nota) ¿Seguimos? (sonrisa)

Shun: (Notando lo cerca que están) Si, sigamos (piensa: ¿¡Qué hago!) etto…Kagami…

Kagami: ¿Sí? (Ojos brillantes)

Shun: Yo…quería decirte…que… (Sus rostros se van acercando)

Kagami: ¿Sí?

(Irrumpiendo por uno de los pasadizos)

Dark: (Con una sonrisa muy fingida) Ooh, no sabía que estaban aquí.

Seiya: ¡Quítate, bailarina estúpida! (Cae, junto con Hyoga, sobre Dark)

Hyoga: ¡Quítate tú, caballo inútil! (Le lanza un puñetazo a Seiya, pero le llega a Dark)

Shun: Deberíamos continuar (mira a Seiya y a Hyoga) ellos siempre pelean, así que no hay que preocuparse, ¿Entonces continuamos? (Le regala una sonrisa a Kagami, que podría enamorar a cualquiera)

Kagami: Siii. (Piensa: tan cerca)

(Shun y Kagami, siguen y los dejan luchando)

(Así entran al cine y luego a la sala)

Seiya: Ya estamos aquí, ahora debemos sentarnos en un lugar donde podamos verlos.

Hyoga: Algo así; como 2 filas detrás para que no nos vean.

Dark: (Celoso) y ¿Por qué no nos verán en la fila de atrás justo detrás de sus asientos? (piensa: Así podré controlar todo lo que pasa)

(Entretanto)

Shun: ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Kagami: Eeeh, no sé ¿Qué tal al medio?

Shun: Suena bien, ¿Quieres cabritas o chocolate? Jajaja, sé que eran afeminados, pero… (Ve a Seiya y a Hyoga disfrazados de mujer)

Hyoga: ¿A quien rayos se le ocurrió disfrazarnos, de esta manera?

Seiya: (Riéndose) No se te ven mal las faldas ¡Bailarina!

Hyoga: Caballo estúpido.

Seiya: ¡Muñeca rusa!

Hyoga: idiota, caballo sin cerebro y belleza

Seiya: Por lo menos, ¡No soy una niña!(Empiezan a pelear, y en vez de película, se ve la pelea de Hyoga y Seiya vestidos de mujer)

Shun: (Piensa: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿No podían luchar fuera?) Etto… Kagami…me disculpas un momento voy a comprar, tu siéntate por mientras.

Kagami: Bueno. (Contrariada)

Shun: Vuelvo en un momento (Baja hasta Seiya, Hyoga y Dark, los atrapa y los lleva fuera) ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?

Hyoga: ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que acabar con ese idiota de Pegaso!

Shun: pero ¿Qué rayos hacen? (Los aprieta con las cadenas de Andrómeda)

Madre de S: (apareciendo del suelo, con una copia de Seiya y de Hyoga) ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Aun me deben mi vestido!

Shun: ¿No se lo han pagado?

Madre de S: Apártate chaval afeminado. (Toma a Seiya y a Hyoga, aun amarrados) Ah, y no quiero más problemas, así que… (Lanza una maldición) Se nota, niño afeminado, que eres responsable, así que cuida al chiste de demonio que tienes al lado. (Desaparece con Seiya y Hyoga y sus respectivas copias)

Dark: ¡¿Chiste de demonio? ¡Vuelva aquí vieja loca del infierno! (Intenta volar, pero algo lo detiene) ¿Cómo? (Dark estaba encadenado al cuello de Shun)

Shun: (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿Por qué a mí? De todos, tenia que ser Dark, me hubiera encadenado a Seiya o Hyoga o ambos, pero ¡Dark!

(Mientras)

Kagami: Bueno, ya han pasado 20 min. (A punto de llorar) Supongo, que no había nada finalmente. (Llorando silenciosamente) creo que debería arréglame el maquillaje por si acaso (Comienza a arreglarse con la luz de la sala que se encendió por "problemas técnicos")

Shun: ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?, no puedo ir a la cita con este tipo, pero si me demoro. Kagami creerá que me fui y la plante. (Se pasea)

Dark: (Celebrando) ¡Genial! (Piensa: Bien, así no saldrán. Tratare de demorarlo mucho para que no llegue, jeje)

Shun: (Idea súbita) ¡Ya sé! La mochila, recuerdo que quedaba mucho espacio lo, meteré allí y lo llevare.

(Volviendo)

Shun: Yo…lo lamento, la fila era muy larga, pero aquí están los chocolates.

Kagami: Ok, gracias (piensa: No debería ser tan fría)

Dark: (Dentro de la mochila) ¡Auuuuuuuuuuch! ¡Aaaaah! ¿Qué rayos llevas aquí?

Kagami: ¿Escuchas algo?

Shun: (Piensa: Maldito, ¿Por qué, no te fuiste al demonio, con la vieja loca?) No nada, debe de ser la película.

Dark: ¡Ayyyyyyyyyy! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaay! ¿Por qué todo tiene tanto filo?

Kagami: Ahora sí que escuche algo, y se parecía a Dark.

Shun: No es nada, Dark ya se fue hace rato, ahora estas solamente conmigo (Sonríe forzadamente)

Dark: ¿A eso llamas vos seductora? Jaja, así no llegaras muy lejos.

Kagami: De verdad, escuche algo.

Shun: (Se tira para atrás, aplastado a Dark) De verdad, no es nada, sólo… (Trata de acercase para besarle la mejilla)

Dark: (Dando, la media patada a Shun, haciendo que se besara con Kagami) Al fin libre. ¿Ves que una mochila… (Ve la escenita) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

¿Porque la besaste? ¡Te matare!

Shun: (Rojo) Yo… he… he… (Se desmaya)

Kagami: (Tocándose los labios) Vaya (Mirando a Dark) me debes una explicación, ¿Qué, se supone, que haces aquí?

Dark: (Aun en Shock) ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Te matare!

Kagami: Dark respóndeme, ¡AHORA!

Dark: ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila? ¡Yo estaba aquí porque me preocupo por ti!

Kagami: ¿Qué hacías en la mochila?

Dark: Eso es asunto de tu "amigo" (señala a Shun)

Shun: (despertando) ¿Ah? ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué paso?

Kagami: ¿No recuerdas? (Decepcionada)

Shun: Yo… (De repente recuerda todo) Etto… (Completamente rojo) Kagami…yo…yo…lo lamento (Piensa: Me odia, seguro que me odia) (Trata de huir, pero casi ahorca a Dark)

Kagami: No, no te vayas, yo…yo… ¡TE AMO!

Dark ¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ!(Con un tic en el ojo)

Shun: (En el baño totalmente rojo) ¡Genial! ¡TENIA QUE PASAR ESO! (Empieza a sollozar) ¡¿Tenía que pasar?

(Una de las paredes del baño se rompe y aparecen; Seiya y Hyoga)

Seiya: Ayy mi cabeza, ¡La pared estaba dura!

Hyoga: (se acerca a Seiya, preocupado) ¿Estás bien Seiya? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Seiya: (Atónito) Shun pellízcame, ¡Despiértame de esta pesadilla!

Hyoga: ¿Qué pesadilla? De seguro que te diste duro en la cabeza.

Seiya: ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¿Qué le pasa a Hyoga? Usualmente diría algo como "eres muy débil, caballo inútil" o "eso sólo era una muestra de mi poder, ahora te matare muajaajaajaa!"

Shun: (Aun llorando) Hy-Hyoga ¿Te pas-sa-asa algo?

Hyoga: (Dándose cuenta de sus acciones) eh, yo… la vieja loca nos está esperando, así que mejor me voy. (Se lanza por una ventana, que típico en este fic)

Seiya: (viendo a Shun) ¿paso algo?

Shun: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Guaaaaaaa, guaaaaa, guaaaaaaa!

Seiya: Shun no llores, dime lo que paso.

Shun: te-te lo cuento só-sólo si no lo matas, pero júralo.

Seiya: lo juro.

(Después de 5 minutos que Shun le contó todo a Seiya)

Seiya: voy a matar a Dark, ¡¿Cómo ese imbécil te hizo eso?

Shun: pero jurarasstete que no lo harías (gimoteando)

Seiya: (con una sonrisa infantil) ¡cruce los dedos! (sale del baño) ¡ahora a matar a Dark! (dice todo en un tono ultra feliz)

(Mientras)

Kagami: (llorando en el baño también) ¡DARK TE ODIO!(Piensa: supongo que no me oyó y eso que trate de decirlo fuerte)

Dark: yo no sé de que te quejas, además eso que dijiste sobre mi no fue muy amable.

Kagami: (lo mira con odio) ¡¿tu crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana con mi vida?

Dark: cálmate…

(En ese momento aparecen Seiya y Shun)

Seiya: Así que aquí estabas, Maldito demonio.

Shun: Seiya no… (Ve a Kagami que esta de espaldas a el llorando)(Piensa: ¿Qué hago? seguro que si voy se va a enojar con migo, quizás le pregunte a Seiya)Seiya…

(Seiya y Dark están luchando)

Kagami: Supongo que todo era demasiado perfecto

Shun: (piensa: ¿perfecto? Supongo que quizás no me odie creo…creo que iré) etto…Kagami (se pone rojo)

Kagami: (entre lagrimas) ¿si? ¿Qué quieres?

Shun: he… yo sólo (piensa: ahora o nunca) lo siento y ¡mucho! (Piensa: vamos Shun tú puedes) la verdad todo esto es algo nuevo… y lo siento por lo que voy a hacer ahora (Se acerca a Kagami)

Dark: ¡nooooooooooooooooo!

Seiya: ¡cállate chiste de demonio! O llamo a la vieja loca (Le da una patada en la cara)

Madre de S: (aparece tras Seiya y Dark) ¿vieja loca?

Seiya: (como acto de reflejo infantil) ¡yo no fui! Fue este chiste de demonio. (Empieza una gran pelea entre Dark, Seiya y la madre de S)

Shun: (se besa con Kagami) lo siento, seria mejor que me fuera y no te ocasionara mas problemas (suelta una lagrima)

Kagami:(Sorprendida) Shun…no…por favor no juegues conmigo.

Shun: No te preocupes, me iré para no causarte problemas. Sólo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que paso y que realmente te amo, por eso acepto irme… por ti.

Kagami: (emocionada) Shun…

Seiya: (logrando salir de la batalla) ¿acaso lo único que sabes decir es "Shun"? Por lo menos dile si sientes lo mismo o no… (Le llega una patada y vuelve a la pelea)

Kagami: eso fue directo, pero ya te había dicho que te amaba así que técnicamente eres tu el que debería responderme (ve que el parece un poco confuso) no te preocupes realmente te amo. (Se besan, otra vez)

(En ese momento entra Gabriel y se encuentra con una escena bastante curiosa).

Shun: bueno, esté seria el adiós (se dirige hasta la salida)

Madre de S: ¡No, no y no! (toma a Dark y a Seiya del cuello, y luego los aprisiona dentro de su medallón) ¡tu tienes que quedarte! ¿Qué acaso los humanos no razonan? ¡Ella te ama y tu a ella! ¡Quédate! (Lo empuja hacia Kagami)

Shun: la vieja… perdón la madre de Sesshomaru, tiene razón, al fin y al cabo fue un malentendido… por lo que…

Seiya: (grita desde dentro del medallón) ¿por lo qué, qué?

Shun: por lo que esto tendrá un final feliz y…

Madre de S: (interrumpiendo a Shun) ¡que bueno! Ahora que están felices pueden ir al hotel que les reserve (abre un portal) y no se preocupen por los caballeros del zodiaco, yo los cuidare como si fueran demonios (tiro a Shun y a Kagami por el portal)

(En el hotel…)

Shun: Etto…la verdad…no se me ocurrió pensar que fuera la suite matrimonial…

Kagami: (se acerca a el y lo abraza) si es extraño estar aquí.

Shun: ¿te molesta estar aquí? (un poco triste) por eso yo dije que si querías me iba, pero si podemos ser felices, yo seré el primero en ir por esa senda.

Kagami: fue extraño como nos conocimos ¿no?

Shun: Si, pero eso fue algo que me gusto.

Kagami: sabes aunque el primer beso que nos dimos fue de casualidad… fue muy dulce.

Shun: ¿tu crees? (la mira con ojos soñadores y la besa) si puede ser tal ves nos estábamos buscando.

(Mientras)

Gabriel: Me voy por 3 días y este lugar queda patas arriba. (Dirigiéndose a la madre de Sesshomaru) ¿Sabe usted qué pasó? Es que entro aquí y me encuentro con Kagami besándose con un chico y escucho no sé qué de un hotel.

Madre de S: ¡un ángel! (Mirada asesina) odio los ángeles.

Gabriel: Mire, ya me tiene harto de que me griten todo el santo día. (Por primera vez en su vida da miedo y de verdad) Me responde a lo que pregunte y me dice donde rayos se metió Fcass ¡Ahora!

Madre de s: (con miedo) Kagami se enamoro de Shun y están en hotel, mientras yo cuido a el resto de los caballeros del zodiaco y… y Fcass…y Fcass no sé donde esta, pero por favor no me mates.

Gabriel: No te matare escoria (algo lo abrasa por detrás) ¡Fcass! (Corresponde el abrazo)

Fcass: (llorando por 1 vez de verdad) creí que te habías aburrido de mí.

Gabriel: ¿Cómo podría? Soy tu ángel.

Madre de S: Entonces declaro que esto es un final feliz, pero solo por ahora.

Fin del especial

Continuara…

* * *

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores así como las canciones y películas pertenecen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematográficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras págs. uso otro nombre así que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Casandra-Siel-Baster (Me cambie el seudónimo, antes me llamaba "Francisca-sonicvsshadow")

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Una inocente conversación en el hades

**Una inocente conversación en el hades**

Entrevista 5: Kagami entrevista a Marui Bunta

Kagami: Hola, ¿Cómo estas Marui?

Marui: (Haciendo un globo con chicle) bien, aunque la verdad, no muy bien.

Kagami: ¿Te ha pasado algo, antes de venir? (Piensa: Por favor que no tenga nada que ver con Seiya, Hyoga y Dark)

Marui: Ooooooh (Vos triste) Sólo perdimos el torneo nacional y cómo voy en 3 de secundaria, no podre ganarlo otra vez en esta sección.

Kagami: (Piensa: ¡Sí! Al fin, Seiya, Hyoga y Dark, ¡No han hecho nada malo!) Que pena que no has podido ganar (Aun con una sonrisa en la cara)

Marui: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un tono tan triste, con una sonrisa tan grande y alegre?

Kagami: No es por ser pesada, (Un.n) lo que pasa es que a todas las personas a las que entreviste antes les habían pasado cosas malas por culpa de ciertas personas. ¿Quieres un pastel?

Marui: sip, pero a ¿Qué clase de personas te refieres? Acaso ¿Asesinos o demonios?

Kagami: mmmm… (Pensando) En parte podrías decir que son asesinos, por que han matado gente… (Hyoga, Seiya y Shun se asoman por la puerta)

Seiya: ¿Asesinos nosotros?

Hyoga: ¿Nosotros? los santos de Atena.

Shun: La verdad, creo que si somos un poco de eso.

(Seiya e Hyoga se le abalanzan)

Hyoga: ¿Cómo un caballero podría decir eso?

Seiya: Viniendo de ti lo creería. (Empieza una discusión)

Hyoga: Mira quien lo dice. (Seiya lo lanza contra una pared)

Shun: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque a mí? (Dice en medio del combate)

Irasue (madre de Sesshomaru): (Apareciendo de la nada) Las peleas de estos 2 son cada vez más interesantes. (Comiendo palomitas como si estuviese viendo una película)

Shun: Eso no ayuda a la paz. Lo más probable es que en medio minuto más estemos cayendo del piso 40.

Kagami:…Ma-Marui-kun (voz entre nerviosa y enfadada, con un tic al ver pasar por el aire su pluma favorita) ¿Te puedo pedir algo? (Ojos muy tiernos) Te va a gustar.

Marui: ¿Eh?

(Todo parece haberse congelado a su alrededor, el primero en romper el silencio es Seiya)

Seiya: ¡Achu! (Estornudando) Apaga tu cosmos Hyoga, si hubiera tenido calor ya hubiésemos prendido el aire acondicionado y hace rato.

Hyoga: No es mi cosmos, (Con voz temblorosa) pero ¿Sabes? algo que sería muy buena idea ¡Tirarnos del piso 40!

Seiya: Pero ¿Qué dices? (Ve a Kagami, que se acerca con macabras intenciones) Creo que estaría bien, nosotros ya nos vamos.

(Se van todos)

Kagami (Divertida)… que bien, siempre quise probar eso, ¿Pasteles?

Marui: Eso fue raro… o pasteles (ojos brillantes) *¬* (con la boca llena de pastel) fefo fafes fa fefos fe fes fefo ufa afmafufa efo ef imfoffanfe.

Kagami: ¿Qué? No entendí una…

Marui: Fe fa efos…efefa (traga los pasteles que tiene en la boca) que a ellos se les quedo una armadura, ¿volverán por ella?

Kagami: qué raro es la armadura de Aries, me pregunto por qué la tendrían.

(De repente aparece Pikachu)

Pikachu: pika pichuka pi.

Kagami: ¿Qué rayos está diciendo?

Marui: (con cara de asombro) increíblemente entiendo lo que dice la rata amarilla.

Pikachu: ¿pika? (lanza un impactrueno a Marui)

Marui: ¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUCCCCHHH!

Kagami: ¿estas bien? ¿Qué dice Pikachu?

Marui: Ese bicho dice que esa es la armadura de Mu de Aries y que él se la va a llevar para ser….Pikachu de Aries (mira a Kagami) quizás tu entiendas que acabo de decir, porque yo no.

Kagami: ¿Mu? ¿Así no hacen las vacas? No importa, este no es nuestro asunto así que deja al Pikachu con la armadura, debe de ser suya.

(Al oír eso Pikachu se lleva la armadura)

Marui: Eso fue raro.

Kagami: Mo fue tan raro, créeme.

(De repente aparece un tipo de pelo largo color lila con 2 puntos en la frente, que parecía a haber recibido varias descargas eléctricas)

Mu: maldita rata amarilla ¿Qué se cree… (Ve que Kagami y Marui lo miran fijamente) ¿Qué tanto miran?

Marui: ¿Ese es Mu? Pues no parece una vaca como dijo Pikachu.

Mu: ¿CÓMO QUE UNA VACA? ¡MALDITO BAKA! (para el que no sepa baka es idiota en japonés)

Marui: etto, yo dije que tu no parecías una vaca.

Shiryu: Seiya, de verdad yo no quería, pero me ofreció algo muy bueno (entra por la por la ventana, mientras Seiya rompe una pared, para usarla de puerta)

Kagami: ¿Ustedes saben para qué sirven las puertas?

Seiya: ¿Para no usarlas? (Mira a Shiryu mientras saca una rasuradora) ¡te cortare todo el cabello! Y así vengare a mi pelo teñido de rosa.

Marui: No me había fijado que tenias el pelo rosa hasta que lo dijiste. (Pensando: aunque se bastante notorio, no entiendo como no lo había notado)

Shiryu: pero fue Hyoga quien me obligo ¡me ofreció dulces *-*!

Seiya: ¿Qué? Me teñiste el pelo de rosa, sólo por que Hyoga te ofreció dulces.

Shiryu: si…pero…pero… ¡Fue su culpa, si el no me hubiera mostrado esos dulces!

Mu: No quiero arruinar su linda plática, pero UNA RATA AMARILLA SE LLEVO MI ARMADURA Y UN INÚTIL ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY UNA VACA. Maldito del productor que me puso este nombre.

Seiya: ¿Te están diciendo baka? Bueno tienes que aceptar que eres algo (muy) idiota.

Mu: Me refería al animal vaca.

Seiya: ¿Al animal idiota? ¿Cuál es ese?

Mu: Una vaca ¿Qué no entiendes baka?

Seiya: Eeeh…no, pero no deberías llamar idiota a una mujer…

Mu: ¡Eres realmente baka! No entiendo como Aiolos te dejo su armadura, si ni siquiera puedes diferenciar vaca y baka.

Seiya: pero ¿baka es igual a baka no? Igual como vaca es igual a vaca. Soy genial, apuesto que no se les había ocurrido.

Mu: Sin comentarios, pero de verdad no se en que rayos pensaba Aiolos y el productor para dejarte la armadura de sagitario y el protagonismo.

Seiya: ¿Quién es Aiolos? No conozco a nadie con un nombre tan feo.

Mientras tanto en el hades:

Aiolos: ¡Aaaaaaachuu! Creo que pesque un resfriado

Shion: O quizás alguien esta hablando de ti, ¿será una chica? O ¿tu estúpido hermano?

Aiolos: Mi hermano no es estúpido.

Muerto1: cierto, el es todo menos estúpido.

Shion: entonces, ¿Estas diciendo que podría ser imbécil?

Muerte2: No Shion, el quería decir que Aoria no es ni estúpido, ni imbécil. Quizás será otras cosas… pero lo ultimo no.

Shion: ¿Qué cosas?

Muerto3: Aoria es el típico personaje play boy…

Aiolos: O_O em… etto em el … etto.

Shion: ¿Sabias que tu hermano hacia esas cosas?

Aiolos: (Negando con la cabeza frenéticamente) No, yo…

Shion: ¡Ah! ¿Entonces tú eres el play boy?

Muerto4: Nunca pensé eso de ti.

Muerto3: te equivocas ese titulo es de Aoria, Aiolos es puro y casto.

Muertos1-2-4 y Shion: O_O

Muerto3: ¿Acaso no es cierto? (Mira a Aiolos)

Aiolos: Em etto yo…

Shion: ¡¿Tú casto? ¿Hablas en serio? Nunca lo pensé de ti.

(Dejando este tema punto suspensivo)

Muerto2: Señor Shion ¿Usted es casto?

Isa: ¿Ah? ¿Usted es hombre? Siempre creí que era mujer por su nombre, su pelo largo, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos brillantes, su figura esbelta y sus uñas largas que cualquier mujer querría.

Shion: (Con un tic en el ojo) ¡No soy casto!

Muerto1: Y Aiolos ¿tu eres casto?

Aiolos: Em yo… ¿Tengo que contestar eso?

Muerto4: ¿Quiere decir que no?

Aiolos: (Conflictuado) ¿Qué afectaría más a mi reputación?

Shion: No sé, igual te mataron muy joven.

Muerto2: ¿Entonces?

Isa: Yo creo, que no es casto.

Shion: Que bueno que me apoyas, pero ¿Cómo llegaste al hades?

(Aiolos intenta irse mientras murmura lo que podría ser la respuesta a la pregunta, pero Shion lo cóje)

Shion: Tú no te vas.

La gran historia de cómo Isa cayo al hades.

Isa: Yo iba caminando por ahí, pensando en mis propios asuntos, cuando de repente llegue a una cancha de tenis y vi a un tipo pelirrojo (Que mascaba chicle [Nota autores: claramente es Marui]) con otro de cabello ondulado y el tipo PR (pelirrojo) ¡ME GOLPEO CON UNA PELOTA Y CAI! Y así llegue al hades.

Shion: (Durmiendo) Aoria no es casto, yo lo sé, yo lo vi…

Isa: ¿Por qué estas durmiendo? ¿Y cómo es que lo viste? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Te gusta la pornografía en vivo o qué?

Aiolos: ¿Cómo has visto a mi hermano? (Con un aura maligna)

Shion:(Aun durmiendo)…Y Aiolos estaba con el…

Muerto3: Entonces ¿Eso significa que no es casto?

Muerto2: significa que son gay y además incesto.

Aiolos: ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? pervertidos de "!$%&/)%$

Shion: (Todavía durmiendo) Las chicas con las que están son muy lindas, pero… compartir la misma habitación es…

Aiolos: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS SOÑANDO, MENTE DE ALCANTARILLA?

Shion: (Despertando repentinamente) Con unos tipos que tenían sus mismos nombres. (Cara de inocencia muy, realmente muy, fingida) N/As: Realmente esta mintiendo si eran ellos ¿Se nota?

Muerto4: ¿Saben? Ninguno de ustedes es casto, mucho menos puro, ni siquiera de mente. Apuesto a que nadie a limpiado allí desde milenios.

Aioria: (Bajando al hades) (N/As: De seguro que alguien lo mato y en 5 minutos revivirá, y matara a quien lo asesino) ¿De que están hablando?

Muerto1: De lo impuro que eres junto con tu hermano y las cosas que hacen…

Aioria: ¿Are? (¿Qué?) ¿De qué hablan? eso es imposible. Un.n

Shion: ¿Entonces eres casto a los 20?, ¿Tan malo eres con las chicas?

Aiolos: ¡Dejen en paz a Aoria! Aparte Shion tu también eres casto, digas lo que digas, sé que eres casto con tus 243 años.

Shion: ¡Mentira! Tengo pruebas…

Aioria: O_O ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Acaso se pueden tener pruebas de algo así? (Aparte de un hijo claro)

Shion: ¡Tengo unas fotos!

Aiolos: Tienes fotos… ¿Eso…no es ecchi (pornografía)?

Aioria: ¿Te preocupaste de sacar fotos?

Muerto1: De las cosas que se preocupa señor Shion, aparte ¿Qué mujer lo dejaría hacer eso?

Shion: Mi alumno Mu, había puesto una cámara oculta.

Isa: Aoria, sabes que no le creo nada ¿Cómo una vaca le va a sacar una foto?

Aioria: Mu no es una vaca, aunque es bastante malo llamarse Mu…Hey, espera un segundo ¿Qué es eso de la castidad que habían dicho antes?

Isa: (Gritando con megáfono, tan fuerte que hasta Hades la escucho) Tu y tu hermano no son castos, pero Shion ¡Si!

Hades:(Desde su castillo) O_O ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Isa: ¡Fui yo! (Apareciendo súbitamente EN el castillo)

Hades: ¿Y tu?

La gran historia de cómo Isa cayo al hades.

Isa: Yo iba caminando por ahí, pensando en mis propios asuntos, cuando de repente llegue a una cancha de tenis y vi a un tipo pelirrojo (Que mascaba chicle [Nota autoras: claramente es Marui]) con otro de cabello ondulado y el tipo PR (pelirrojo) ¡ME GOLPEO CON UNA PELOTA Y CAI! Y así llegue al hades. Y ahora estábamos discutiendo sobre si Aiolos, Aioria y Shion eran castos.

Hades: ¡Vete! y por cierto ¿Qué hace Aioria aquí? Debería comenzar a cobrar peaje.

Isa: ¡Matare al que me envió aquí!

(Shion, Aiolos, Aioria, Isa y Muerto1-2-3-4 (ahora no-muertos o NM))

(Todos, excepto Isa, son lanzados violentamente fuera del hades, ya que Isa sube tranquilamente por una escalera)

Aiolos: ¡Se me acabaron las vacaciones!

Aioria: ¿Qué vacaciones? Somos santos de Atena, **¡NUNCA!** tenemos vacaciones. Por cierto, tengo que volver al santuario y tú también. Nada de suicidarse. (Aunque sería buena idea para librarse de la bruja, esperen ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, pero es tentador)

Shion: Yo iré a fastidiar a mi alumno Mu. Gracias a él, tengo vacaciones eternas, no como ustedes, que tienen que volver a trabajar para la odiosa, perdón ¡La diosa!

Isa: ¿Me van a decir o no? si son castos.

(Todos desaparecen)

Isa: Iré en busca de estúpido que me mando al hades, con ese ¡Trío de pervertidos y cuadrilla de muertos!

(Continuando con la entrevista a Marui Bunta)

(Seiya y Hyoga, intentan matarse mutuamente, como siempre)

Marui: ¡Atchuu! (Estornuda, en medio de la pelea) Creo que están hablando mal de mí.

Kagami: De seguro será una fan, ahora continuemos con la entrevista en medio de la pelea de Seiya y Hyoga.

Mu: (Dibujando frenéticamente, con cara de asesino) ¿Les gusta mi dibujo de Pikachu? (En el dibujo sale Pikachu ahorcado) ¿Verdad, que es lindo?

Marui: Claro, es… (Mira con miedo a Mu, que actualmente, tiene cara de psicópata) Es lindo y… maquiavélico.

Kagami: Se nos acabo el tiempo de la entrevista y no te he preguntado nada.

FIN (de la entrevista)

* * *

Derechos de autor: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores así como las canciones y películas pertenecen a sus respectivas disqueras y estudios cinematográficos, este fic fue creado por Kagami-yun-chimamire-no (en otras págs. uso otro nombre así que pregunten antes de retarme si lo ven) y Casandra-Siel-Baster (Me cambie el seudónimo, antes me llamaba "Francisca-sonicvsshadow")

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
